homelessheathensfandomcom-20200214-history
Fendrel Grabarek
Fendrel Grabarek is a cheerful Human Necromancer originally from Stabia (the kingdom now known as Ruined Sea). His optimism and curiosity have somehow gotten the party out of more trouble than it's gotten them into, and that's the way we like it. Has a spectral owl named Twiggy. Character Knowledge Here is a general summary of everything the characters would know about Fen. History Orphaned and left at the doors of the Grand Temple of Ilmater in Stabia, now known as the Kingdom of Ruined Sea, Fen grew up in the orphanage run by the temple. From a young age, Fen exhibited signs of communing with spirits of the bodies brought to the temple by those unable to afford funerals for their loved ones. This further estranged Fen from his peers and protectors, and brought unwanted attention to the temple. The monks sent him to work with the bodies, a task Fen was happy to undertake, embalming them and preparing them for burial. As he grew, he noticed the comings and goings of the teifling paladin Riot Woodhouse. Fen immediately felt a kinship to the holy warrior, who was talked about in hushed tones and even mild embarrassment due to his demonic lineage. Fen soon discovered an extensive set of catacombs below the temple, where he eventually found the undeathly artifacts. Upon the fall of Stabia, he was driven out of the temple by a frenzied mob eventually running into Riot and departed with him on his quest to join the navy. For the next six years, Fen served under the ship surgeon, and explored the numerous ports along the coast, learning all he could. Campaign An overview of Fen's contributions to the current campaign. Personality Little tidbits about the way the dude is. Abilities A summary of the things that the party, as a whole, is aware that Fen can do Equipment Skeletal Rod: This rod is the arm and hand of a humanoid skeleton clutching a smoke colored gem at the end. It serves as Fen's magical focus, particularly for his necromantic spells. It was discovered with the Dark Grimiore. Dark Grimoire: This mysterious ancient looking tome serves as Fen's spell book, but is seemingly much more. it doesn't just act as a journal, recording Fen's thoughts and musings, but evidently produces new information, spells, and techniques, as it's user becomes more powerful. The leaning of the information always revolves around the undead. It was discovered alongside the Skeletal Rod. Wingfang: A bone boomerang created by Fen through the process of fusing the essence of a winged kolbold into a segment of it's own bony wing shard. The effect created a weapon that is eager to fly out of the wielder's hand and inflict maximum damage to it's target. Eye of Bahamut: A priceless jewel found in an ancient temple of the Platinum Dragon near Old Town. The gemstone grants the user the ability to cast a minor spell, regardless of their class or training. Driftglobe: A small, one pound, crystal ball that emanates light and floats along side its owner on command. Wondrous Horse Figurine, Jasper: This small precious stone is carved from red jasper and can be used to summon Gideon, a magical red bay stallion. Player Knowledge History Raised in Stabia, shortly before becoming the Kingdom of The Ruined Sea, Fendrel Grabarek was given a commoner's name by the priests who found him, a swaddled, gurgling baby, abandoned at their doors. Whoever left the babe on those steps knew that the devout of Illmater would take him in. Painbearers, as they were called, took special pity on the weak, the poor, and the needy. They took in any number of orphans, fed them, cared for them, and, if they could not find them homes, put them to work. Though charitable in heart, the aesthetes of this particular parish had little wealth to be charitable in nature. Those who stayed earned their keep. Not that Fen was hard to care for. His caretakers remarked that he never cried as a child, was never ill-tempered. Robust, indomitable, and insatiably curious, Fen gladly learned all there was about his patron and savior deity. Illmater, the incarnation of compassion and the eternal foe of suffering, charged his Painbearers to care for the poor, the oppressed, and the suffering. Among those duties meant offering those impoverished dead a dignified burial and final resting place. For the Kingdom of The Ruined Sea, that meant vast quantities of dead bodies, brought to the temple to be dealt with. In caring for the dead, the monks of The One Who Endures soon learned a disturbing quality about the boy. Not only was Fen comfortable and indeed excited to perform the embalming and burial ceremonies—of which he was participating in before his seventh summer—but he seemed to delight in holding long and jocund conversations with the recently deceased. It wasn't until one family member of a delivered corpse overheard him, that the clergy realized the rantings of the young boy were not one-sided, but full-fledged conversions with dead spirits. Taken before the elders, the followers of The Broken God were disturbed to find no sign of divine presence or ability in the boy, leading them to believe these powers were of some dark, arcane, and malicious origin. Though certainly blasphemous, even among the Church of The Lord on the Rack, the preachers could not cast out so good-natured a soul. But they did try to keep him out of sight. Fen continued to dig graves, mend tombs, and inhabit the complex system of catacombs on which the temple was built. Though encouraged to keep to himself, Fen was never truly alone. He continued to prepare the dead learning more and more of the body and nature of death. Of those corpses who had no family, meant only for prayers and funeral pyres, he would explore the structure of bones and flesh—extracting liquids and learning the alchemical properties within. He hungrily read every tome and scroll the small temple possessed, and those of the nearby places of learning. He kept journals upon journals of personal discoveries on the various discoveries he made about the bodies he examined. During his explorations, he uncovered an ancient, long forgotten, sanctuary buried deep beneath temple of Illmater. Lost to time and the ages, Fen found what once might have been an intricately decorated alcove, a holy place to a god of a bygone era. All that remained of what could have been an altar, was a single stone coffin. The cover of which, along with its contents, had long eroded away. What remained was a slender skeletal forearm, the hand of which seemed to clutch a large, gray, mostly transparent gemstone. Underneath, was a dusty, ashen grimoire. Pushing the be-gemmed bone out of the way Fen grabbed the tome only to hear a thunderous bang. The city above was being torn apart; the cataclysmic event that turned Stabia into Ruined Sea was underway. In the carnage and chaos, roving bands of angry mobs swept the street, pillaging and looting. One particularly angry group came to the Temple of Illmater demanding Fen be tortured and hanged, that his devilish powers were the reasons such destruction was raining down on the city. Fen escaped the horde using the complex tunnels under the temple, but days had passed and he immerged onto a city destroyed. Fen wandered the back alleys and avenues for hours, staying out of sight best he could, until he was finally found by the teifling paladin Riot Woodhouse. Though Fen met Riot many years before when Fen was only a boy, the paladin had spent his time in the church praying and on the battle grounds training to fight and protect the faith. He followed Riot through the city to the shipyard were the paladin, joined the kingdom's navy, convincing the ship's captain Fen was a brilliant alchemist and could serve as the ships medic. Riot also made Fen swear to hide his otherworldly abilities, on threat of abandonment. Fen spent the next six years sailing the coast, exploring the wealth of knowledge the many different port cities held. All the while he continued to inspect and study his ancient artifacts. Campaign Anything Fen knows or has experienced, in game, that the other characters don't or haven't. Behind the Scenes Development Optionally, include some insight into how and why this character came to be, perhaps a general overview of the other characters considered. Additional headings as needed. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Necromancers